beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WCQ: Ezio vs. Charlie
8:38 Synchro37:INNNNNNN : 3 : 2 : 1!!!!! 8:38 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:HYPERE VITESSE !! 8:38 Ezio Editore da California:IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:38 Synchro37:AND THEY ARE OFF 8:38 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:FROM THE OFF, USE DIAMOND DUPLICATION AND HIDE !! 8:38 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL TAKE THE CENNTER OF THE FOUNTAIN 8:39 Synchro37:AND CHARLIE CREATES THE CLONES : *REFLECTIONS 8:39 Ezio Editore da California:Kajeel use them iron scales to create gust of wind at ALL the duplications! 8:39 Synchro37:AND HIDES BEHIND RUBBLE 8:39 Ezio Editore da California:HIT THEM ALL 8:39 Synchro37:AS KAJEELCREATES WIND TO BLOW AWAY ALL OF THE REFLECTIONS : BUT TURTLE IS STILL NO WHERE TO BE SEEN 8:40 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Now, Turtle change Track Height to 110, and propulse yourself upwards by re-releasing to 210 !! ~ Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 8:40 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:DRILL HIM DEAD !!] 8:40 Synchro37:AND NOW 8:40 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL DODGE OUT THE WAY 8:40 Synchro37:TURTLE CHANGES HEIGHT : THEN CHANGES AGAIN : AND TURTLE GOES TO DRILL : BUT KAJEEL RUNS AWAY 8:41 Ezio Editore da California:NOW SMASH TURTLE WHEN IT LANDS : CRUSH IT WITH THE SCALES 8:41 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:EEK : SPECIAL MOVE 8:41 Synchro37:AND NOW KAJEEL GOES TO ATTACK TURTLE : BUT TURTLE USES ITS SP 8:42 Ezio Editore da California:SMASH TURTLE AWAY 8:42 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:MIRCLES EQUILIBRIUM - JEWEL OF GENEROSITY 8:42 Ezio Editore da California:INTO THE RUBBLE : AND ABILITY ACTIVATE : IRON SAND GIANT HAMMER 8:42 Synchro37:AND BOUNCES TO LIGHT ONTO KAJEEL 8:42 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE HAMMER TO BLOCK THE RAINBOW BLOCK 8:42 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:TIGHTEN THE GRIP OF THE LIGHT TURTLE : GRIND HIM TO A HALT AND END IT SOONER RATHER THAN LATER. 8:43 -TARDIS-:chaos, secretly launches bey somewhere (hehehe) 8:43 Ezio Editore da California:OKAY KAJEEL WHILE USING THE IRON SAND TO HOLD OFF THE RAINBOW BLOCK SPEED AROUND TO UPPERCUT TURTLE FROM BEHIND 8:43 Synchro37:and KAJEL TRIES TO RELEASE THE SNAD 8:43 Ezio Editore da California:USE THOSE SCALES TO LAUNCH IT INTO THE AIR 8:43 Synchro37:BUT IS TOO LATE : AS JTHE LIGHT CLOSES AROUND KAJEEL 8:44 Ezio Editore da California:Use your balance Kajeel to keep the weight and not make it slow you down! 8:44 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Now, solidify the block by creating a Ruby Shield Around it. 8:44 Synchro37:BUT : OH MY : AS KAJEEL USES ITS BAKANCE TO KEEP WEIGHT : IT IS SOLIDFIED EVEN MORE BY RUBY SHIELD 8:45 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb the Sunlight. 8:45 Synchro37:AND NOW STARTS TO SLOW DOWN DRASTICALLY : AND TURTLE ABSORBS THE LITTLE SUNLIGHT 8:45 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL IRON SAND BARRIER TO PUSH THE RAINBOW BLOCK OUTWARD 8:46 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Useless, that's why I ruby shielded it. : It keeps the block in one piece. 8:46 Synchro37:AND KAJEEL TRIES TO USE AN ABILITY : BUT OS STUCK 8:46 Ezio Editore da California:SPECIAL MOVE 8:46 Synchro37:INSIDE THE FROZEN LIGHT 8:46 Ezio Editore da California:IRON SAND'S SHOWER 8:47 Synchro37:And KAJEEL : USES A SPECAL MOVE 8:47 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH AND SMASH TURTLE : AND WEIGH IT DOWN MORE AND MORE 8:48 Synchro37:And THE CRYSTALS RAIN DOWN 8:48 Kyoyagirl1021:charlie!! 8:48 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:RUBY SHIELD : REINFORCE IT WITH THE SUNLIGHT !! 8:48 Ezio Editore da California:JUST ATTRACT THE CRYSTALS ONTO THE SHIELD : AND WEIGH TURTLE DOWN MORE : MAKE IT LOSE BALANCE AND STAMNA 8:49 Synchro37:Wait did you use dat on yourself? : @Charlie 8:49 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Ruby Shield is a Shield..... It's made to defend.... 8:49 Synchro37:Oh : AND TURTLE : EMCASES ITSELF IN A SHIELD : AS KAJEEL : ATTRACTS THE CRYSTALS 8:50 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Is Ezio still stuck in its box ? 8:50 Synchro37:AT TURTLE : Yep 8:50 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:N'aww ^^ : MOVE YOUR SHIELD WITH YOU AS YOU HIDE IN THE RUBBLE !! ~ Farewell, ChaosMonsterKing, Come back any time! ~ 8:50 Ezio Editore da California:Hiding is useless it will just keep attracting to your bey : like magnets 8:50 Synchro37:AND : TURTLE MOVES THE SHIELD : AND GETS HIT A BIT : BUT HIDES IN ARUBBLE : AS THE CRYSTALS CRUSH : BREAKING THRU THE RUBBLE 8:51 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:KEEP RUNNING !! 8:51 Ezio Editore da California:KEEP ADDING WEIGHT TO TURTLE : SLOW IT DOWN 8:52 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:O.O Brainwave ~ 8:52 Synchro37:AND TURTLE KEEPS RUNNING : BETWEEN RUBBLE : AS THE CRYSTALS CONTINUE TO RAIN DOWN : AND : THE SHIELD OF TURTLES 8:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Use the shields energy and your stored light to create spikes on the shield. 8:53 Synchro37:STARTS TO GET HIT : AND TURTLE 8:53 Ezio Editore da California:.Useless 8:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Thicken it on the outside. 8:53 Ezio Editore da California:JUST ATTRACT AROUND THE SPIKES : AND MAKE TURTLE WEIGH DOWN : AND SLOW DOWN MORE AND MORE 8:53 Synchro37:CREATSES SPIKES ON THE SHIELD TO COMBAT THE SPIKES 8:53 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Hmmm.... 8:53 Synchro37:BUT THE SPIKES KEEP HITTING 8:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:May I ask, how is Ezio doing in his tight little trap ? 8:54 Synchro37:AND THE SHIELD HAS GOT A CRACK 8:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ABSORB THE SHIELD 8:54 Synchro37:*Shrug : If it ain't coming from him : it is usable 8:54 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:NOW USE A BEAM OF FOCUSED LIGHT TO PUSH YOURSELF AWAY. 8:54 Synchro37:AND TURTLE PUSHES ITSELF AWAY 8:54 Ezio Editore da California:KEEP THE SAND ATTRACTED : LIKE MAGNETS 8:54 Synchro37:AS THE LAST OF THE CRYSTALS START TO RAIN DOWN 8:55 Ezio Editore da California:AND KEEP SLOWING DOWN : AND MAKING TURTLE LOSE BALANCE ~ Welcome, FusionXHelios5980, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 8:55 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:USE SAPPHIRE SLASHER ON THE CRYSTALS !! 8:55 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH TURTLE : IN AN : IRON SAND COFFIN 8:55 Synchro37:BUT AS KAJEEL 8:55 Ezio Editore da California:CAUSE TURTLE SEVERE DAMAGE ~ Welcome, Beybladerspirit29, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 8:56 Synchro37:KEEPS SLOWING DOWN DRASTICALLY SOME OF THE CRYSTALS RAIND DOWN ON TURTLE : BUT HE USES AN ABILITY 8:56 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:BREAK THEM !! 8:56 Synchro37:And uses the spikes to combat the crystals 8:56 Ezio Editore da California:Just keep attracting back to Turtle 8:56 Synchro37:TURTLE IS HIT 8:57 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:KEEP BALANCE 8:57 Synchro37:AND LOSES A BIT OF STAMINA AND BALANCE : 7 More crystals rain down ! 8:57 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I have a brainwave... : FIRE YOUR LIGHT A THE RAINBOW BLOCK : MAKE IT DEFLECT AND DESTROY ALL THE CRYSTALS AT ONCE 8:57 Synchro37:OH MY : TUrtle fires light and the rainbow block : DEFLECTING THE LIGHT 8:58 Ezio Editore da California:You'll just make the crystals turn into hard glass trapping yourself ~ Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 8:58 Synchro37:AS THEY KNOCK DOWN 3 crystals 8:58 Ezio Editore da California:CRYSTALS STAY : ON TURTLE : WITH THE MAGNETISM 8:58 Synchro37:4 MORE CRYSTALS ARE LEFT : AND NOW 8:58 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:DODGE THEM, LEFT, JUMP OVER THE BlOCK AND RUN !! 8:58 Ezio Editore da California:They're attracted to your bey : JUST KEEP DRAWING TOWARDS TURTLE : AND STAY ON IT 8:59 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Hows the Stamina doing in your prison Kajeel ? : Should be low by now I expect. 8:59 Synchro37:AND NOW : KAJEEL STARTS TO ATTRACT ITSELF TOWARDS TURTLE EVEN MORE ~ Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! ~ 8:59 Synchro37:BUT IT'S STSAMINA : MAN 9:00 Ezio Editore da California:THE CRYSTALS ATTRACT : NOT ME 9:00 Synchro37:IS BEING DEPLETED : DRASTICALLY 9:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:SPECIAL MOVE AGAIN : AROUND THE PRESENT BLOCK 9:00 Ezio Editore da California:Plus if my stamina is low shouldn't Turtle's be low too...it has Iron SAND ON IT 9:00 Synchro37:Yea 9:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:TIGHTEN IT AND GRIND HIM TO A HALT. 9:00 Synchro37:ik 9:00 Ezio Editore da California:SPECIAL MOVE IRON SAND'S SHOWER : ADD MORE SAND 9:00 Synchro37:OH MY 9:00 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:NOT AGAIN T.T 9:00 Ezio Editore da California:AROUND THE CURRENT SAND ON TURTLE 9:00 Synchro37:THEY DO IT AGAIN : THIS IS A BATTLE 9:01 Ezio Editore da California:PUT TURTLE IN AN IRON SAND BARRIER 9:01 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:USe some of the excess light to create a barrier around yourself... 9:01 Ezio Editore da California:BURIAL* 9:01 Synchro37:OF MUCH STAMINA EACH BEY HAS GOT. 9:01 Ezio Editore da California:SMASH THROUGH THE LIGHT 9:01 Synchro37:AND KAJEEL SOLIDIFIES EVEN MORE 9:01 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE IRON SCALES ON THE ENERGY RING TO CREATE POWERFUL GUST OF WIND 9:01 Synchro37:AND A NEW BUNCH OF CRYSTALS DROP DOWN 9:01 Ezio Editore da California:AND USE THE WIND : TO RGEAIN SPIN : REGAIN* 9:02 Synchro37:AND KAEEL TRIES TO BREAK THROUGH 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:AND KEEP BALANCE WITH THE HEAVY BLOCKS 9:02 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Absorb some light and use it to balance and speed up !! 9:02 Synchro37:AS ITSTARTS TO CRACK 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:Plus shouldn't the first block be gone. SP's wear off don't they? 9:02 Synchro37:THE FIRST SPS CRYSTAL BLOCK 9:02 -TARDIS-:has a point 9:02 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:It held in place with Ruby Shield. 9:03 Synchro37:k : AND THE FIRST BLOCK IS GOE 9:03 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH TURTLE 9:03 Synchro37:*GONE 9:03 Ezio Editore da California:IN AN IRON SAND : BURIAL : SMASH IT 9:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:RE QUIP 9:03 Ezio Editore da California:USE ALL THE WEIGHT OF THE SAND ~ Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 9:03 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ABSORB THAT LIGHT 9:03 Ezio Editore da California:TO CRUSH THROUGH ANY SHIELD 9:03 Synchro37:TURTLE USES A REQUIP 9:04 Ezio Editore da California:AND MAKE TURTLE LOSE BALANCE AND STAMINA WEIGHING IT DOWN 9:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:NOW CREATE A TON OF REFLECTIONS, GO DIAMOND DUPLICATION !! 9:04 Synchro37:AS KAJEEL TRIES TO BREAK THRU THE BLOCKS 9:04 Nexus360:is real Super Sand (y) 9:04 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:And I'm shiny. 9:04 Synchro37:AND now : THE CRYSTALS : OF KAJEEL : ATTACKS THE MANY REFLECTIONS 9:04 Ezio Editore da California:The crystals are attracted to the opposing bey : they know : fake from real : MAGNETS 9:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:The Duplications protect the real one. 9:05 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH THROUGH THE DUPLICATIONS 9:05 -TARDIS-:PAUSE 9:05 Ezio Editore da California:AND ATTRACT TO TURTLE 9:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:DODGE THE CRYSTALS !! 9:05 -TARDIS-:(d) 9:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:o.o 9:05 Synchro37:? 9:05 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:^ 9:06 -TARDIS-:First and foremost, you two assholes need to let synch do his job. Do not question things such as SPs wearing off how abilities work or for that matter what they do 9:06 ChaosMonsterKing:O.O 9:06 Variares 4D:bbl 9:06 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I questioned only how his bey was doing o.o He hadn't mentioned it in a while... 9:06 Ezio Editore da California:You did say I had a point :/ 9:07 -TARDIS-:Secondly, you two need to read eachothers beys : BEFORE hand 9:07 TheRedNova:omg i slept for 4 hours ~ Farewell, Variares 4D, Come back any time! ~ 9:07 Synchro37:^^ 9:07 -TARDIS-:there shouldnt be this BS 9:07 TheRedNova:back now 9:07 RockLepus145ES:Welcome back. 9:07 TheRedNova:Thanks Lepus 9:07 Synchro37:Everybody forgets about the art of reading other people's beys 9:07 TheRedNova:i dont 9:07 Ezio Editore da California:I read Charlie's bey 9:07 TheRedNova:lol 9:07 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:I've had Kejeel open since the beginning too... 9:08 -TARDIS-:and finally, dont question the stats and or current state of another persons Bey 9:08 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:*Kajeel 9:08 -TARDIS-:I dont care 9:08 TheRedNova:so what happened in the 4 hours i was gone. did ppl battle? 9:08 -TARDIS-:Now actullay do dis right : Resume 9:08 TheRedNova:Sory 9:08 -TARDIS-:you went from first to 4th 9:08 TheRedNova:o.o 9:08 Nexus360:became real super sand 9:08 Ezio Editore da California:BURY TURTLE : AND CRUSH IT 9:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:DODGE THEM 9:09 Ezio Editore da California:JUST KEEP ATTRACTING TOWARDS TURTLE 9:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:SLICE EM WITH SAPPHIRE SLASHER !! 9:09 Ezio Editore da California:FROM 360 ALL AROUND 9:09 Synchro37:AND NOW 9:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Break them away 9:09 Ezio Editore da California:AND ATTRACT BACK TOGETHER WHEN IT'S SLICED 9:09 Synchro37:THE CRYSTALS WEIGH DOWN ON CHARLIE 9:09 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:JUMP HIGH ABOVE THEM 9:10 Synchro37:*Turle : **Turtle 9:10 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Ouch o.o 9:10 Ezio Editore da California:KEEP ATTACHING ONTO TURTLE : DEAL TURTLE GREAT DAMAGE 9:10 Synchro37:AND TURTLE TRIES TO JUMP : BUT THE CRYSTALS KNOCK IT BACK DOEN : *DOWN 9:10 Ezio Editore da California:ATTACH ON EVERY PART : AND GET INISDE 9:10 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:SHAKE IT OFF 9:10 Ezio Editore da California:SLOW IT DOWN 9:10 Synchro37:AND NOW 9:10 Ezio Editore da California:GET DEEP INSIDE THE BEY 9:11 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Block allentries with light. 9:11 Synchro37:THE SAND IS INSIDE TURTLE SLOWING ITS SPEED : BUT KAJEEL : MEANWHILE : STILL IS IN THE BLOCKS ~ User was promoted from Blader to RPB Referee ~ 9:11 Ezio Editore da California:Keep steady Kajeel 9:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:BLAST ALL THE SAND OUT !! 9:12 Ezio Editore da California:GET DEEP INSIDE TO PREVENT TURTLE FROM MOVING ANY PARTS 9:12 Synchro37:AND AS KAJEEL TRIES TO KEEL STEADY : IT IS LOSING : A LOT OF STAMINA 9:12 Ezio Editore da California:AND USE THE STRONG ATTRACTING FORCE TO ENDURE THE BLAST 9:12 Synchro37:AS TURTLE MEANWHILE ~ Farewell, -TARDIS-, Come back any time! ~ 9:13 Synchro37:TRIES TO SHAKE THE SAND OFF 9:13 Ezio Editore da California:SLOW TURTLE DOWN WITH ALL THE WEIGHT ~ Welcome, -TARDIS-, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 9:13 Synchro37:BUT IT TOO IS LOSING STAMINA : BUT KAJEEL STAMINA IS DOWN TO A MINIMUM : AS IT TRIES TO TOTALLY BURY TURTLE 9:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:COME ON TURTLE : USE YOUR INNER LIGHT 9:14 Ezio Editore da California:BURY TURTLE 9:14 -TARDIS-:made the worst weather condition (hehehe) 9:14 Ezio Editore da California:USE SO MUCH SAND : TO WHERE IT SLOWS IT DOWN : [ Super Massive Black Hole (eddytroll) @Ricky ] 9:14 Synchro37:AND NOW : BOTH BEYS : ARE SLOWING : AND SLOWINGS 9:15 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:KEEP GOING TURTLE I KNOW YOU CAN !! 9:15 Ezio Editore da California:SURROUND TURTLE WITH SAND AND STOP IT FROM SPINNING : PLUS USE THE CRUSHING POWER OF THE CRYSTALS 9:15 Synchro37:AND NOW TURTLE IS FIGHTING FOR ITS STAMINA : THIS IS A STAMINA BATTLE 9:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:USE YOUR SHARP TIP TO KEEP SPINNING !! 9:16 -TARDIS-:no, nice try 9:16 Ezio Editore da California:COVER THE TIP : ENGLUF THE TIP IN IRON SAND 9:16 Synchro37:AND NOW : THE SHIELD OF KAJEEL STARTS TO BREAK 9:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Now that you've focused on the tip.... 9:16 Ezio Editore da California:I didn't 9:16 Synchro37:AND THE CRYSTALS RUN OUT 9:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:JUMP UP HIGH AND OUT OF THE SAND !! 9:17 Ezio Editore da California:KEEP : TURTLE DOWN : IN THE SAND 9:17 Synchro37:And TURTLE 9:17 Ezio Editore da California:USE ALL THE WEIGHT 9:17 Synchro37:SLIPS ITSELF OUT OF THE SAND : BUT THE DAMAGE HAS BEEN DONE 9:17 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE MAGNETS TO KEEP ATTRACTING BACK TO TURTLE 9:17 Synchro37:AS IT STARTS TO SLOW DOWN 9:17 -TARDIS-:Joan and I after Lepus and Kira 9:18 ChaosMonsterKing:Huh? : No no 9:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:SPEED UP : USE THELIGHT 9:18 Ezio Editore da California:Okay Kajeel now that you're free 9:18 ChaosMonsterKing:I want to do my Qualifier Match first 9:18 Ezio Editore da California:use the wind gust : to regain sppin : spin* 9:18 ChaosMonsterKing:[ :/ ] 9:18 Synchro37:*Starts to break : You still in : AND NOW TURTLE : TRIES TO SE THE LIGHT : TO GAIN SPEED 9:19 Ezio Editore da California:Use the scales on the energy ring to create gust of wind to fuel spin 9:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:ABSORB THE SUNLIGHT : REJUVENATE YOUR SPIN : ~BRAINWAVE~ 9:19 Synchro37:AND KAJEEL TRIES TO GAIN SPIN 9:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:NOW FINAL BLAST. 9:19 Synchro37:BUT IS STILL : IN THE CRACKING SHIELD 9:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:RELEASE ALL OF YOUR LIGHT : IN THE CRACK OF THE BLOCK : BREAK HIS BEY WHILE ITS TRAPPED 9:20 Ezio Editore da California:IRON SAND GIANT HAMMER : COUNTER ~ Welcome, ReconStrike Commando, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 9:20 Synchro37:AND KAJEEL TRIES TO BREAK FREE : BUT : USES AN ABILITY : AND BREAKS ITSELF OUT 9:21 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Hey Angus 9:21 Synchro37:AS THE SHIELD FINALLY CRACKS 9:21 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL MOVE GET OUT THE WAY 9:21 Synchro37:AND KAJEEL TRIES TO MOVE ~ Welcome, Variares 4D, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 9:21 Synchro37:but is soooooooo slow 9:21 Variares 4D:It's later. 9:21 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE IRON SCALES : TO CREATE WIND GUST : AND REGAIN SPIN AND SPEED 9:21 Nexus360:Vari 9:22 Variares 4D:[ :D ] 9:22 Synchro37:AND KAJEEL TRIES TO USE THE GUST TO REGAIN SPIN SPEED 9:23 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:....Well this is awkward.... 9:23 Ezio Editore da California: 9:23 Synchro37:Hello?AND THEY SIT THERE 9:24 Ezio Editore da California:Regain Spin Kajeel 9:24 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:FIRE ANOTHER BEAM OF LIGHT 9:24 Synchro37:AND AS KAJEEL TRIES TO REGAIN SPIN 9:24 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE GIANT HAMMER 9:24 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:AIM FOR THE TIP 9:24 Synchro37:HE IS HIT 9:24 Ezio Editore da California:TO COUNTER 9:24 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Hold it : You've already used Giants Hammer 2 times 9:24 -TARDIS-:What did I say 9:25 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:That was aimed at Ezio : Not Synch 9:25 -TARDIS-:Exactly : What did I say 9:25 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Lots of things I expect. 9:25 -TARDIS-:Do not question. Do it after the battle. 9:25 Synchro37:THEN TRIES TO USE AN ABILITY : AS IT TRIES TO create sand : BUT JUST SPILLS A BIT OUT 9:26 Ezio Editore da California:... 9:26 Synchro37:THEY SIT AGAIN : LOSING STAMINA 9:26 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:FIRE ALL THE LIGHT BEAMS !!! 9:26 Synchro37:AS KAJEEL NOW STARTS TO SCRAPE TO FLOOR 9:27 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:AT THE TIP !!! 9:27 Ezio Editore da California:Deflect with iron scales 9:27 Synchro37:AND THEN TURTLE FIRES A BEAM AT KAJEEL : BUT THEN IS KNOCKED BACK A BIT A LOSES STAMINA 9:27 -TARDIS-:is reaching timelimit 9:27 Synchro37:AMD IT STARTS TO SCEAPE : KAJEELS TIP IS HITS 9:28 FusionXHelios5980:battles these days are so long 9:28 Synchro37:AS IT IS KNOCKED BACK 9:28 Ezio Editore da California:... 9:28 Synchro37:[ e.e I need to work on dat ] 9:28 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:In all fairness, Synch in on an iPad 9:28 Ezio Editore da California:Just stay calm Ezio. 9:28 Synchro37:AND THEY SIT AGAIN 9:28 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:So it would naturally be not as fast. 9:28 Synchro37:AND KAJEEL : SCRAPES THE STADIUM BACKWARDS 9:29 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:Regain Stamina Turtle 9:29 Synchro37:AND TURTLE DOES AS WELL : AND KAJEEL KNOCKS ITSELF OUT BY SCRAPING THE STADIUM 9:29 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie:If this ends up as a tie, someone will die. : Oh 9:29 Synchro37:THESTADIUMTHEN WINNERS ARE CHARLES AND TURTLE Category:Battles